Is This Love?
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Kagome watches from afar at the one man giving her strange sensations. What is this feeling? Who is he? SessKag


A/N: My newest story! Enjoy!

It's so weird..I don't know how to explain this feeling I have. Why does my heart feel so heavy? Is it because I know that I have lost something close to me? Or is it because I know that he will never love me the way I love him?

We don't talk as much as we used to, but even now, I still love him with all my heart. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He looks at me and my heart beats faster, I get butterflies in my stomach, my palms are sweaty, and I feel lightheaded. What is this feeling?

When we don't talk, I miss his presence, his voice, and his intelligent remarks. When we talk, I find myself falling deeper in love, wishing he would keep talking so I can hear his smooth voice.

I watch him from the corner of my eye. I see him on the computer. His hands running swiftly over the keyboard. I love his hands. I love how manly the look. I would love to have those hands wrapped around mine.

I stare at him from behind. I notice his movements. I love the way his muscles flex slightly from his movements. I love how confident he is. I can't help but wonder, why am I having such thoughts?

When we hug, I feel like I'm in heaven. Every brief contact sends shivers down my spine. It doesn't matter what kind of contact. When his hands brush against mine. When we walk side by side. When he reaches out to grab the papers from my hands. Sends shivers down my spine.

What is this feeling I have? Why are there butterflies? This unknown feeling.. what is it? Why do I feel nervous? Why am I so clumsy when I catch the site of him?

The sunlight from the window shining off his long silvery white hair. The light catching his beautiful golden eyes. I feel like I can drown in them. His eyelashes brings out the beautiful color in his eyes. When he stares at me, it feels like he can see right into my soul. The eyes are the windows to the soul. But I wonder, why is his eyes a mixture of warmth and coldness? Why is he close but oh so distant?

When he smiles, which happens so rarely. I feel the sun shining down on me, guiding me with it's light. I'm so blinded by his smile, the smile that reveals so much about him but yet.. so little.

What has caused him so much pain as to hide within himself? Should I ask? Would he confide in me?

I wish the day would come, where I can finally walk up to his tall figure, throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips look so kissable. Every word he says, I can't help but stare. I wish for that day to come. I would truly be in heaven.

I love how hard he works himself to accomplish what needs to be accomplished.

I love his honor and respect. He protects his property with every fiber of his being. I know he can love fully if only he gives himself the chance. As I stare at him now, I see him staring intently at the computer, typing furiously. Working with everything he has to succeed. Surely the Taisho Company is successful because of him.

Every time he looks at me, my heart skips a beat then beats faster. My heart feels heavy within my chest for I know he will never love me as I love him. I am but his personal assistant. But, I am not only his personal assistant. I am also the personal assistant of his half-brother.

What chance do I have for one such as himself? But, an even bigger question. What is this I feel? What is this unknown feeling? Is this what they call love?

I hear the phone ring. I pick it up and hear yet another smooth voice over the phone. "Come pick up the papers I have here and have Sesshoumaru sign them"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Kagome."

As I walk towards his office, I can't help but look back one more time to the man who gives me these strange sensations. I glance at him, I still see him staring intently at the computer screen. I see the name carved on a metal piece sitting at his desk. "Sesshoumaru Taisho."

I realized I am staring but before I can look away, he looks up and gives a rare heart stopping yet heart warming smile. I feel the butterflies fluttering yet again, my palms sweating, and feeling lightheaded. I smile back quickly before walking away towards Inuyasha's office. And I have to wonder yet again...

Is this love?

A/N: Please remember to review! Thanks!


End file.
